1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus capable of performing photographing in cooperation with other photographing apparatuses, an image pickup and observation apparatus, an image comparison and display method, an image comparison and display system, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable apparatus with a photographing function (a photographing apparatus) such as a digital camera includes various photographing functions making full use of image processing. Some photographing apparatus includes a communication function and can transmit images obtained by photographing to other apparatuses and a network.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-236532 discloses a digital camera system in which a wireless communication adapter including an antenna for wireless communication is detachably attached to a hot shoe of a camera main body in a digital camera having a function of wirelessly transferring photographed image data and a wireless communication adapter for the digital camera.
Conventionally, a shoe with an adapter for a smart phone for attaching a smart phone to a shoe seat of a camera is also commercialized. The shoe is advantageous in photographing an object with both of the smart phone and the photographing apparatus.